Fate
by CherryMuffin
Summary: She was left on a doorstep of peasants, a princess destined to be with a prince of vampires? Someone thinks otherwise. I know I suck at summaries...
1. His Princess

The queen looked down at her daughter in her arms, she was so little. How could she even think of leaving her only daughter with other people, but she had to. If she didn't they would surely find her and kill her.

The queen nuzzled the newborn child against her cheek, "Sakura, I will always love you. Remember who you are, don't forget your throne."

She walked up to the door and laid Sakura down on the mat, Sakura's pink hair shone in the firelight that lit the doorway to the small cottage.

"Sakura, this is the last time you will ever see me, but I hope that when we see again it will be many years from now."

The baby seemed to understand what her mother meant and started to cry. The queen laid a note on the silk blanket Sakura was wrapped in. She knocked on the door with tears in her eyes.

This was the only way to save her daughter. She saw a light through the window and fled not turning back knowing it would be to hard.

A blond woman opened the door, she looked around to find nothing, just as she was closing the door she heard the small whimper and gasped.

She looked at her doorstep to see the small girl, with pink hair! She was startled to see such an abnormality, but it made her that much more beautiful.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She heard her two year old son call from the stairs. Kushina picked up the small child and cradled her in her arms; she picked up the note and read the front cover of the envelope.

_Minato and Kushina _She turned it over and gasped it was sealed in fine wax with the queens seal.

"Nothing Naruto, go back to bed. It seems the stork has brought you a younger sister." Naruto's face lit up at her words, "Yes! She can sleep in my room with me!"

Kushina smiled and lead her son to his room, "Of course." Naruto gripped the teddy bear he kept with him at all times in excitement.

"What's her name?" He asked as Kushina opened the envelope and read the letter written in gold ink.

_Dear Kushina and Minato,_

_ I apologize deeply for leaving my daughter in your care without notifying you first, but it was life or death. It seems the Akatsuki has found us and is after Sakura. I am almost certain I will be killed, but if I am not I will return for her as soon as I think it is safe._

_ First I must ask you that you that you act as if you are her true mother, just in case I am killed. Second a man will come to find her soon, he will be wearing a black cloak with a red and white fan symbol on it. You must show Sakura to him, if I am not mistaken the prince has been waiting quite a while for her._

_ Third, tell no one of this letter, if anyone were to find out that I left her with you, it would be then end of your family._

_ Tell Sakura of me; tell her that I love her. I know it will be difficult to do this since in her eyes you are her mother but I just want her to know, if she were ever to find out you weren't her mother that her true mother loved her and would have gone to the ends of the earth to keep you but it was impossible._

_ I know I'm putting a lot on top of you, and I apologize once again. Please, take care of her._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Queen of Konoha, Suki_

Kushina was close to tears, the queen had been her closest friend. They had been through everything.

"Mommy? What's her name?" He asked a second time as he crawled into his bed. The Uzumaki family was wealthy but not rich, if that makes sense.

Naruto's bed was a full, and his parents were a king. Kushina laid pillows down as a makeshift crib on Naruto's bed.

"Mommy! Why won't you answer!" He whined causing Sakura to cry a bit. Kushina gave Naruto a stern look for waking the baby.

"Her name is Sakura, Princess Sakura." She said softly as she lay down the little princess and stroked her long pink hair.

"That's such a pretty name! I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" He shouted softly.

"That's sounds nice, why don't you start by getting some sleep so you can play tomorrow?" She stroked his forehead as he lay down and yawned.

She walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. She rushed to her room and awoke Minato immediately.

"Minato, wake up!" She said shaking her husband awake. He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up.

"It can't be morning yet, what's wrong?" She didn't reply just handed him the note. His eyes widened as he read through it, he read it two more times just to be sure he read correctly.

"Kushina, where is she?" She took her husbands hand and led him to Naruto's room, where he was already fast asleep.

She lead him over to where Sakura sleep, she was dressed in a fine silk nightgown fit for a princess.

"Sakura?" Minato stroked the young girl's forehead, "What did Suki mean when she said a man would show up?" He asked that part of the not bothering him the most.

"I don't know, but we need sleep. Naruto is going to be extra energetic about his new little sister, so we'd better get as much sleep as we can.

The two walked back to bed the thought of the cloaked man not leaving their thoughts and haunting their dreams.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, I have just been informed about the birth of a princess." The prince looked down from his throne to his servant menacingly.

"So? Children are born everyday, what makes a certain princess different?" He was tired of people telling him his child had arrived, the one he was meant for and it ending it up being just another child.

"She is Queen Suki's and King Haruto's **(AN- Since the Uzumaki's and the Harunos were such good friends I thought Id make it seem like they named Naruto after Sakura's dad.)** daughter, she has pink hair." Sasuke's eyes widened, "Where is she?"

"She's staying with the Uzumaki's." Sasuke grabbed his cloak and walked out the door the Uchiha crest shining in the moonlight.

The Next Morning

Kushina woke to her son shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, "Mommy, baby is awake." Kushina got up carefully so she didn't wake her husband.

Naruto walked a little in front of her towards his room, it was odd Sakura was awake but there was no crying.

She walked in the door and walked to where Sakura lay. The tiny princess lay awake and giggled at the sight of Kushina. It was amazing; she had only been a princess a short time and she already acted like one.

Kushina picked her up gently and laid her over her shoulder. They walked down to the kitchen; Kushina sat Sakura in Naruto's highchair leaving the two year old confused.

"Mommy, where do I sit?" He asked not knowing if he was allowed to sit at the big table yet.

"Your going to sit at the table with me, is that ok?" She already knew the answer. "Yes! I told you I'm a big boy!" She rubbed his head and started making breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone!" Minato greeted pleasantly as he came downstairs. "Daddy! The stork brought me a little sister! See?" Naruto cried happily to his father.

"Oh he did? Well why did he do that?" Minato joked, "'Cause he knew I'd be the best big brother ever!" Naruto said standing on his chair triumphantly.

"Ok now, don't hurt yourself." Minato said as Kushina sat plates of scrambled eggs down at the table.

She gave Naruto a spoon which he reluctantly took and picked Sakura up to feed her a bottle.

She sipped it slowly enjoying its taste, Kushina waited till Sakura was finished before eating herself.

Minato left for work, he was a hired guard, and left Kushina to watch the children. "Mommy, I want to play with baby Sakura."

"Alright." Kushina laid out a blanket in the living room floor and lay Sakura in the middle of it on her stomach.

Naruto lay on his stomach in front of her, "Mommy, can I hold her?" Kushina had sat on the couch and started her cross-stitching, "Maybe when she's a bit older Naruto."

"Aw, but I want to hold her now!" Kushina gave Naruto a warning look, "Naruto, no whining or you won't hold her at all."

Naruto sighed and put hiss attention back on Sakura, she had pretty green eyes and long pink hair.

She was so unique, he couldn't wait til she was old enough to play with him, he had never had anyone to play with.

That Night

"But I'm not tired!" Naruto whined as Kushina carried him to bed. Sakura had already fallen asleep in Minato's arms.

"Quiet Naruto, or you'll wake her up." Minato warned. "You like her better than me don't you!" His voice was raising.

"Naruto we love you both the same, she will never be able to replace you, alright?" Kushina comforted him by rubbing his back, Naruto's thumb went to his mouth and he fell asleep before they even reached his room.

After putting the children to sleep the two sat in the living room discussing the matter of how Sakura should be raised.

"We could never substitute for the royal life, she's a princess Minato. What are we going to do?" Minato stroked Kushina's arm in comfort, "We'll figure something out. It's fine, her mother should show up anyday now."

"I really hate when you do that.." Minato looked confused. "Do what? She sighed and closed her eyes.

"When your so optimistic, we both know Sakura's parents are dead." Minato hugged her close to him as a few tears fell down her cheek.

There was silence except the chirping of grasshoppers and other animals outside. They jumped at the sound of knocking on the front door.

Kushina gulped, and got up. Minato followed slowly behind her. She slowly opened the door and almost fainted.

A person stood before them, they couldn't tell if it was a man or woman because their hood shadowed their entire face.

"Where is the girl?" It was a boy not more than eighteen. "Who are you?" Kushina growled at the stranger.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm her or any of your family. Just need to see her." Minato pulled his wife out of the way and the stranger walked into their home.

Kushina let out a relieved sigh as she saw the red and white fan symbol on the back of his cloak.

"Follow me." Minato said leading him up the stairs. Sasuke's heart would have been fluttering had it been beating.

"In here." Minato opened the door. Sasuke walked in not caring to be quiet with his steps.

His rushed footsteps awoke Naruto. He screamed when he saw the cloaked figure.

"Daddy! Mommy!" His cries awoke the sleeping princess causing her to cry as well.

Kushina rushed over to Naruto and comforted him. Minato went to pick up Sakura but Sasuke beat him to it.

He picked up the crying princess. He cradled her to his chest, she opened her eyes and immeadiatly stopped crying.

He pulled back his hood, his hair seemed as dark as the room and the same with his eyes. Something snapped inside his head and he felt the connection.

She was it, this child in his arms was his, and he was hers. "What is her name?" He asked realizing he didn't even know her name yet and yet he loved her.

"Her name is baby Sakura, and she's my sister! Give her back!" Naruto yelled trying to attack Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Even as a baby, Sakura was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, and he had been living a long time.

Sasuke smiled, "I'll be back when she is ready." Sasuke sat her down gently, she was already back asleep.

Sasuke walked towards the door, not wanting to leave his princess but had to. "Who are you?" Minato asked his suspicion growing.

Sasuke stopped and turned his head slightly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't I will find you!**


	2. Stolen Princess

_Sakura's Thoughts_-**Sasuke's Thoughts-'Inner Sakura'-**_Dreams

* * *

_

It had been four years since Sasuke's first visit. Naruto was now six and Sakura was four, she still had no idea she was a princess.

* * *

"Naruto! That's my doll!" Sakura screamed as Naruto yanked her doll from her hands. The doll had dark hair and had a knight's armor on with a sword.

"Give him back!" She cried as Naruto held it high above his head out of the reach of his younger sister.

"Mommy!" She yelled, Kushina looked at them from her place at the sink washing dishes.

Naruto laughed, "Naruto give her doll back!" Kushina told him scolding. Naruto drooped his head. "Here Sakura…"

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura was so forgiving; she hugged her older brother and started to play with her dolls again.

One had pink hair that had been dyed to match Sakura's it was her first birthday present. The dark knight she had found while on a walk.

Naruto went over and sat himself next to Sakura, "What are their names?" He asked.

"This is me," She held up the doll that had pink hair. She picked up the prince with yellow hair, "this is you," He giggled, she picked up the fairy doll with blue hair, "her name is Yuki," She finally picked up the knight with dark hair and red eyes, "and this is Sasuke."

Kushina dropped the plate she was cleaning and it hit the sink with a crash. "Mommy? Are you ok?" Naruto asked seeing his frozen mother.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She started picking up the pieces to the dish, "Sakura, where did you learn that name?"

Sakura looked up. "In my dream!" She said giddily. Kushina's mind flooded with thoughts that it started to give her a headache.

Sakura put down her dolls and walked over to her mother, she wore a green dress with a pink ribbon around the waist.

She pulled a chair around to the sink and stood on it to reach the high counter. "Mommy, I want to help." She grabbed a towel and started to dry the clean plates.

Kushina smiled, "Sakura, you can help me by going and playing with your dolls." She said as she picked up the small child and sat her on the floor.

Sakura pulled the chair back. She was a rather small child with a large forehead. She was teased because of it, but Naruto would scare them off.

**Later That Night**

Kushina and Minato sat on the couch watching their children play. Sakura would hide and Naruto would seek, then they switched.

"Mommy, Daddy! Play with us!" Sakura said as the two finished a round. "Sure, why not?" Minato said.

"Yay!" Sakura cried clapping her hands excitedly. "Daddy's it!" Sakura cried to everyone.

"Alright, One, Two, Three…" Sakura, Naruto, even Kushina rushed to hide. Naruto hid under the table, Kushina behind a door and Sakura in a closet.

"…seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not here I come!" Minato yelled making sure everyone could here.

Sakura crowded down further into the closet. Naruto held his breath as his father passed him. Minato stopped and looked under the table, "Got you!" Minato yelled and started tickling Naruto.

"Ha ha ha! Daddy stop it! You got me!" Naruto yelled, he hated being tickled, it made him feel weak.

Minato walked up the stairs and into the bathroom where Kushina hid behind the door. She jumped out and kissed him on the cheek.

"Got you." She whispered, they laughed. "Now all there's left is Sakura." Sakura grabbed a jacket down from the closet and covered herself up with it.

For some weird reason she was scared, she didn't want to be found. _Don't let them get me._ She thought.

**I won't let anyone touch you.** She heard his voice say, _Sasuke, thank you._ For a four year old she was very mature.

She heard the doorknob turn and the door open; she popped up, "Boo!" She yelled giggles bubbling in her chest.

Minato, Kushina and Naruto laughed. They were such a happy family, if only they had known what trouble lay ahead of them.

"Mommy, I left Sasuke downstairs can you get him for me?" Sakura said quietly trying not to wake up Naruto who was already passed out.

"Of course, one second." Kushina was still amazed at how Sakura knew his name, _it isn't possible._

She grabbed the little doll and realized it looked just like him, even the chicken ass hair style.

She walked back upstairs and handed her the doll, she hugged it to her chest and sighed. "Good night Mommy, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you to Sakura, good night." Kushina shut the door quietly. Sakura sat up and looked at her doll. She kissed his head and laid him under the covers next her, as if he was sleeping by her side.

"Good night Sasuke, I love you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was totally unaware of the third presence in the room.

"Goodnight my himme, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

"Happy Birthday to you!" They finished singing for the princess on her seventh birthday. He watched from the window wishing he could be inside to enjoy her happiness.

He heard her every thought, it was one of the advantages of being chosen by fate. _I hope the cake is strawberry._ He heard her soft voice say in his mind.

It wasn't really a fair deal; he could hear everything that went on in that little head of hers. Yet she only heard what he wanted her to hear.

Sakura blew out the candles and closed her eyes to make her wish. _I wish I could have that dream again._ A smile found its way onto his face, he knew the dream she was thinking of the one with him in it.

**Only one more year, and you won't have to dream to see me, my himme.** She heard his thought and smiled a bright smile.

"Open my present first!" Naruto yelled shoving a poorly wrapped present into her face. She grabbed it and giggled, "Thank you Naruto."

She neatly took the paper off and chuckled, "I love it Naruto!" Instant Ramen, even Sasuke smiled, that guy was addicted to Ramen.

She sat it on the table, and grabbed the next present, "That's from me." Minato chuckled, hoping she would like it.

She opened the bag and pulled out a kunai. "Minato! How could you get her a knife?" Kushina yelled glaring at him.

"Well a pretty girl like has got to have some way of protecting herself, and it's a kunai, not a knife." Sakura blushed, "Thanks Daddy I love it." She kissed him on the cheek and put the kunai on top of the ramen.

"Here sweetheart, this is from me." It was an envelope. She opened it and pulled out an old sheet of paper.

She read it carefully then read it once again. "What? What is this?" Her voice squeaking, Sakura was smart, she mostly knew what it meant.

"Sakura, we aren't your real parents. Your real parents were killed by a secret organization called the Akatsuki, your mother just barely escaped with you. She left you with us, it was her dying wish that we raise you as your real parents." Sakura was close to tears.

"W-why tell me this now!" She stood in anger, Naruto tried to put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "Don't touch me!" She jerked away and ran upstairs into her room. She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed.

She sobbed for what seemed like hours. _How could they do this to me?What the hell am I a princess of anyway?_

**You are the princess of Konoha.** She heard his sweet voice in her mind again and started to calm down.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" She screamed her voice high from the crying.

"Sakura, its me." She heard Naruto's voice call from the other side of the door. She hesitated but then got up and opened the door.

"What*sob*do you want?" He walked into the room and hugged her. She was caught off guard but hugged him back.

"How long have you known Naruto?" He sighed, "Since I found the note under my parents bed six years ago."

She pushed away from him, "Thanks for telling me." She turned and looked out the window, the moonlight shining in her emerald eyes.

"I didn't want to believe that you weren't my real sister." She crossed her arms and her eyes started stinging again.

"Get out."

"Sakura.."

"Just get out!" She screamed, "You know where the door is."

He walked out without complaint. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep, crying was hard work.

* * *

She didn't have the dream with him in it, instead it was one of the worst nightmare of her life.

_She was running through a castle, she was wearing a ripped black dress the threatened to slip under her feet and trip her. She turned a corner and froze._

_"Sakura…" The man in a cloak said. He looked so much like, "Sasuke?" She whispered. The man smirked in amusement._

_She blinked and he was behind her. She tensed, "You not Sasuke, are you?" She whipered her voice breaking._

_"Not even close." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, he was to strong for her to fight him. He dipped her down and pushed her head back straining her neck. _

_She heard him hiss, and saw the gleaming white fangs head straight for her neck. She felt his canines sink into her flesh, she suddenly felt weak. Her blood was being drained, taken from her._

_He pulled away but held her in that position. He liacked her wound, she whimpered. _

_He dropped her on the ground where she fell with a thud. She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her neck, it kept getting stronger until she couldn't handle it. She screamed, "What the hell did you do to me!" She screamed at him._

_"Your mine." He whispered in her ear before he vanished. _

She awoke but the pain wouldn't stop. "AAAAAHH! Narutooo! Helpp!" She screamed. Her neck was on fire. She gripped it to try and reliev some of the pain, but it did nothing.

Naruto burst into the room as did her adopted parents. "Sakura! What's wrong!" She screamed again, the pain was unbearable.

"S…"She tried to say his name but she was losing conciousness. Her vision was blurring, _Am I going to die?_ "Sa…"

"Sakura!" Kushina yelled as she hovered over her. "SASUKKEE!" She screamed as the world was lost to her.

**I know my chapters are short but I couldn't think of any other places to end the chapters without giving to much away in one chapter. I'll try and make my other chapters longer...sorry :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF YOU HATED JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON!  
**


	3. Mine

_Am I going to die?_ He heard her voice whisper through his mind. **Oh god. **He turned and ran back towards the Uzumaki's.

He reached the house just and came through the front door. "SAASUUKKEE!" She heard her scream he ran to where she was. He burst into the room to find the entire family there. They looked terrified.

She had stopped screaming and was passed out. "Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto, calm down. This is Sasuke Uchiha." Minato said calmly. "Would you like to explain what's wrong with Sakura!" Kushina screamed at him.

"I don't know, I just heard her thoughts and came." Their eyes widened. "You heard her thoughts?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to explain everything to you aren't I?" He sounded grouchy. He walked over to Sakura, "I am a vampire and Sakura is my mate."

They all tensed, "W-What?" Minato stuttered. Sasuke nodded, "Did I stutter, when a vampire finds their mate they become connected in all ways, even in the mind. Ever since the first time I saw her I've been linked to her."

"Well, you just unlink yourself to her you blood-sucking bastard!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave him the famous Uchiha death glare.

"S-Sasuke…" She whimpered. Sasuke stroked her forehead, it was warm and soft. He stroked her jaw line and made his way to her neck. He froze, on her neck was the Uchiha symbol, he hadn't put that there.

**But, I'm the only Uchiha left. Unless. No! Itachi…** He leaned down and tried to bite her neck, as soon as his canine hit her skin, not only did her family scream at him but his entire body was shocks sent through it. It wasn't those pleasant tingly shocks you get when you touch that special someone no his body was electrocuted.

"Sasuke! What the Hell!" Minato screamed, "Did you just try to bite her!" Kushina yelled. Naruto was frozen, this wasn't happening, wasn't he supposed the best big brother ever, yet his little sister was almost bitten by a vampire.

"Yet I didn't, someone's bitten her, and it wasn't me. That's why it hurt her." He stood, "You can't let her know I was here, it's just better that way." He walked towards the door a dark aura surrounding him.

"I'll be back for her in a couple weeks; it's no longer safe for her here." He walked out before they could object.

"S-Sas…S…Sasuke!" She yelled as she bolted upright from her bed. _Sasuke? Sasuke are you there?_

He always answered her thoughts now it was nothing. She panicked, "N-Naruto?" The door opened to a teary-eyed Naruto.

"Sakura!" He ran over to her and enveloped her in the tightest hug she had ever received. "Naruto...your squishing me." She whimpered.

He let go and she gasped, they both laughed. "W-What happened?" She was still in shock from the amount of pain her body went through.

"I'm not sure, but all of a sudden you just started screaming and then you yelled out for Sasuke then you passed out." She face went a deep red. _I called out for Sasuke? _A sharp pain went throughout her body making her jump.

"What is it?" Naruto asked seeing her awkward jump. "Nothing. Just a shiver." She lied.

"Oh, well mom and dad will want to see you." He stood and walked to the door. She followed guilt building up in her chest.

_What will they do? I totally exploded at them._ She rubbed her neck, it was so sore.

She wondered if she slept on it wrong.

**'Don't tell me you forgot what happened!'** She mentally sighed. _Oh god, not you again!_

**'That was cruel Sakura…'** Her inner said crying anime tears. Sakura walked down the stairs holding her breath.

She closed her eyes as her adopted parents came into view. She opened them abruptly as the impact of her parents bodies crashed into her own making her stumble.

She didn't know where they came from but the tears flew down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kushina whispered back. "Hey! Don't leave me out!" She felt Naruto crash into them. They laughed, yet tears still flowed down her cheeks.

This was her family, yet something felt broken, something was missing.

The heart-warming moment was interrupted as her stomach growled violently. She blushed. "Sounds like someone's hungry!" Kushina said playfully as she broke away from the hug and walked towards the kitchen.

Sakura wiped away the remaining tears, and plastered a smile on her face. _Sasuke?_ She called to him again, this time a larger shock went through her body sending her to the floor.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Minato asked seeing her suddenly collapse, she gasped catching her breath, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

_Every time I think of-_she caught herself and didn't think his name. _–him, I get shocked. What is happening!_ She mentally yelled.

**Your mine…**A voice echoed through her head, it was not her own, nor Sasuke's. She had heard it before, yet didn't know who it was.

**Who owns you? **The voice asked tauntingly, she gasped her body couldn't stop her mouth from whispering the name.

"Itachi's."

She could almost see the man smile a twisted smile. "What did you say, Sakura?" Naruto asked barely catching her whisper.

"Oh um I said Hotties, because I can't wait till we go to the beach next to see some hotties." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Inside she was fuming, **'I belong to no one! Cha!' **The voice chuckled.

**You don't know how wrong you are.

* * *

**

**Sorry That it took me so long to get this up here! and I'm sorry it's so short!**


	4. He's Real

_** Recap! Sakura is sixteen, Sasuke seventeen (well he's really a lot older but that's the age he's frozen at.), Naruto eighteen, and Itachi…well I really haven't decided yet so you tell me!**_

_** If you are confused just tell me and I'll try to explain anything that you're confused on…and if you are I'm really sorry!**_

_** I really like Itachi as a character but I had to have a bad guy and he fit…I'm so sorry Ita-kun!**_

_**Teenagecrisi**__**s- Yeah I'll explain later but if you really want to know why Itachi wants Sakura so much then you'll just have to message me because I don't want for people to accidentally read the spoiler and be all like...Crap why'd she do that!**_

Sakura lay asleep in her bed, her dreams filled with pain and nothingness. She awoke gasping from another nightmare. She then realized it wasn't the nightmare that had woken her up it was someone.

Someone was here she could feel it. She slid out of her bed and tip toed over to where Naruto lay snoring, "H-hinata-chan…" He whispered in his sleep while puckering his lips.

_I knew it! He likes Hinata!_ She giggled and shook him awake. "Naruto, Naruto wake up." He jumped awake and slapped her.

She put her hand to her cheek, "S-Sakura…" He knew he was in deep shit now. She put her hand down; her head stared at the floor not showing her face.

"Baka!" She yelled and punched him across the face. He rubbed his cheek, "Sakura that was mean…" He whimpered.

"That's what you get for hitting me!" She then remembered why she woke him up, "Naruto, I think someone's in the house." She whispered.

He tensed then got up off the bed. They tip toed to the door, they only noise they heard was the crickets outside and their own breathing.

He walked towards the stairs, she followed in his footsteps. If stepped in the wrong place the floor would creak madly, but they had memorized where they floor creaks and where it doesn't so they glided silently through the house with ease.

She suddenly felt a burning sensation on her neck; it wasn't bad it was dull and warm. She put her hand to her neck, confused at this weird feeling.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She looked up at her older brother; he seemed to notice the hand that clung to her neck.

"It's nothing." Her voice barely a whisper, 'Why is she so hard-headed?' Naruto asked himself. 'She could have her head cut off and be burning on a stake and she'd say nothing was wrong.' He lightly chuckled to himself.

They reached the living room, their hearts beat wildly in their chest, threatening to burst out. She had no idea why she was so terrified, but the air was like water. She couldn't breathe, she could almost taste the hate and anger that filled the room.

_God! Why did Mom and Dad have to go on vacation now! _Naruto yelled in his head, he remembered Sasuke's words, _"I'll be back for her in a couple weeks; it's no longer safe for her here."_ _And after that they decided to go on vacation! Sometimes I wonder about my parent's sanity._

He heard Sakura gasp and he spun around to where she was. He froze, something, no someone was standing in the shadows of the room, where not even the moonlight hit them.

He grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind him. She gave a little gasp but didn't pull away. The intruder didn't speak, he didn't even move. He wondered if he was still alive.

"Sakura…" The voice was calm yet strained; he seemed to be resisting something. Naruto grabbed Sakura and held her behind him.

He got a glimpse of her face, she looked in a dreamlike state, her eyes closed and she collapsed against him. Naruto was frozen, what the hell just happened!

He tried to shake her awake, "Sakura! Wake up!" She didn't move just lay limp in his arms.

"What the hell did you do!" He yelled at the stranger. He could almost see the smirk on the intruders face.

"Nothing to harm her, now give her to me." He walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

He was perfect, even in Naruto's eyes. He is not gay! His skin a pearly white, it seemed to glisten in the moonlight. His hair jet black and tied in a ponytail, a very manly ponytail.

It was his eyes that scared Naruto; they shone in the moonlight a blood red. A smirk appeared on his face when he saw Naruto's shocked expression. The smirk showed one glistening fang.

"No! You'll have to kill me first!" He hugged Sakura to him, the intruder glared. (AN-We all know who the intruder is but this is going from Naruto's point of view and he doesn't.)

"That can be arranged, but she seemed much attached to you, so I won't kill you. I wouldn't want to damage my little cherry princess." His words dripped with false sincerity.

He suddenly appeared behind Naruto, Naruto tensed, "We'll just do it the hard way." Naruto felt him hit him on the back of the neck; he fell to the ground Sakura still in his arms.

Before Naruto passed out he was able to whisper. "Who are you?" Itachi smirked and picked them up unceremoniously without answering his question.

As Itachi jumped away with them someone did answer his question…

Sasuke could do nothing but stare; he had just fought off Itachi's little minions that guarded the house as he captured them. He was too weak to fight him, he'd only fail.

"ITACHII!" He yelled sending his older brother a warning that he would find him, and he would kill him.

Naruto awoke to pain, his wrists hurt like hell. "Naruto your awake!" He heard Sakura call in a frail voice. It was so dark, and was he in…a cell? He tried to move his hands but they were chained to the wall above him, it gave him enough room to stand up and sit down.

He saw Sakura chained but her foot across the room, it was a small room with no doors. He searched for some sort of opening and found a small trap door on the ceiling.

Her chain was long enough that she could move around the room.

She crawled over to him and hugged him, "Naruto, what's happening?" She was crying, "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has something to do with vampires."

Her head perked up, "Vampires! You can't be serious!" She talked to him like he was crazy.

"You remember when…well when you woke up screaming?" She nodded, "How could I forget…" Her voice drifted off and her hand went to her neck.

"Well when you called out that name, he showed up and told us he was a vampire." Her eyes widened, "He's- He's real, Sasuke's r-"She suddenly tensed and squirmed on the ground for a few seconds, "Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

She stopped and lay still gasping for air, "Where you just electrocuted?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Y-yeah, I-it happens," gasp ", w-whenever I think or talk about him." She crawled back to him.

"Why?" Naruto was crazy calm, he was scaring himself. "I'm not sure, but it's been happening ever since…" It suddenly came rushing back to her, "Since what?" He asked.

"Since I was bitten."

**Duu duu duu! Omg! Thanks for the reviews and the favoriting and everything! Eeeep Im so excited to get this story finished. I already have an idea for my next story but I can't decide what pairings to do should I do Sasusaku again, or Itasaku?**

**Until Next Time!**

**CalifornianTrumpet OUT! XD**


	5. Bitten

Sakura gripped her neck; it was true she had been bitten. By Itachi, she didn't even have a clue who he was. Naruto looked almost as if he could throw up any minute.

"N-no! You're lying!" Naruto was always stubborn. She stayed silent.

She tried to reach out to him, to put a hand on his arm but he recoiled from her like she was poisonous. Tears filled her eyes, here she was trapped in a cell with no one except her brother yet he was afraid of her, like she had some sort of disease.

She sobbed and went to the opposite corner of the room. She cried until her throat was sore. Naruto hung from the wall a blank expression on his face.

The trap door above them creaked madly as it opened, revieling a blue man. She screamed terrified by his alien appearance.

The blue man jumped down, she recoiled in the corner. He ignored her and walked to Naruto who was still frozen in shock. He leaned down towards the boys neck his fangs baring.

She bolted to life, "Don't touch him!" she screamed. He froze and stood up, "Excuse me?" She was terrified for her brothers life and her own.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She yelled with fake confidence, "I don't have to listen to you."

He started to go for Naruto's neck again and Sakura thought quickly, "No! Take me! Don't hurt him!" He shook his head and dug his fangs into his neck.

"No!" She screamed Naruto's eyes widened in pain. He yelled and the blue man retreated, he smirked as Naruto screamed.

"What did you do!" He screamed, "Just think of it as a little gift from Kisame." He chuckled as he dissapeared, leaving a Sakura to watch as Naruto died and was reborn as a vampire.

_**Sorry it's so short but if I didn't end it there I would never finish this chapter get ready next chaoter is a really big surprise!**_


	6. Control

Sakura awoke, sweating and breathing heavy. A dream, it was just a dream. Naruto was fine, she wasn't chained to a wall, and Itachi wasn't real.

She kept her eyes closed; although she had been sleeping she hadn't rested at all. She sat up just to throw herself back down, she didn't want to get up yet, she wanted to cuddle herself into the silk sheets…wait, silk? Her sheets weren't silk, and her bed wasn't this soft.

She opened her eyes, this wasn't her room, this wasn't her bed, and the person lying next to her wasn't Naruto.

She opened her mouth to scream as a hand came to cover it, "It's about time you wake up Sakura."

Red eyes met hers, they weren't comforting like when she saw them in her dreams and they didn't belong to the same person. The lines on his face made him look older than he actually was.

"Who are you?" Her question was muffled by the ice cold hand that glued itself to her face.

"You know who I am." He said narrowing his eyes. The images flashed in her mind again, it was fuzzy like an old movie.

_"Just think of it as a little gift from Kisame." The blue man said smirking as he finished Naruto as a snack. She watched helplessly as he screamed in pain._

_ It seemed like forever but it finally ended, the blue man had long disappeared. He lie motionless for the longest time, she instantly thought the worst._

_ 'He's dead, Naruto's dead.' She crawled over to him she touched his cheek; it was ice cold and snow white. She didn't cry, she was in to much shock for that._

_ "Naruto…" She whispered, he was gone. She still half expected him to open his eyes and greet her a good morning even if it wasn't._

_ She closed her eyes and lies next to him, ready to die with him. He moved ever so slightly, had she not been watching him, barely blinking she wouldn't have noticed, but she did. _

_ Without breathing he opened his eyes, she felt the tears well up. "Naruto!" She screamed, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip._

_ He didn't say anything. She felt him tense under her, and she backed away. Se kept a hand on his cheek._

_ "Naruto?" His eyes were no longer a brilliant shade of blue, but a terrifying onyx._

_ She heard him growl low in his throat, she pulled her hand back. He tried to snap at her hand she backed away from him._

_ He growled and tried to reach her, not speaking just snarling and growling. She noticed the chain starting to be pulled from the wall._

_ With one swift motion, he pulled the chain from the wall almost effortlessly. He ripped the cuffs off his wrists; she stared in awe as the red rings that the cuffs caused healed in seconds._

_ He smirked, a gleaming white canine peeking out from under his lip. He walked slowly; too slowly it let the fear build up enough in her chest to allow a scream to escape._

_ He dove for her, and she closed her eyes in fear, preparing for the impact. She opened one eye when none came._

_ She saw the blue man holding back a snarling bloodthirsty Naruto. She suddenly felt something cold slip under her legs, she screamed. She saw it was a hand, she felt a sudden hit to the back of her neck._

_ As her eyelids slid closed unwillingly she saw a glimpse of red eyes. "Sasuke?" She whispered as pain surged through her body, sending her deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

_

Sasuke had no idea where to even start looking for them. It had rained that night, washing away their sent, and he no longer was connected to Sakura's mind so he couldn't find her that way. He just ran in the direction they went, praying to a name that burned his tongue that he found them.

After two nights of nonstop running, he stopped and punched a tree in frustration, his increased vampire strength made the tall tree come crashing down.

The moon was full in the sky, lighting the forest around him. His throat burned, he was thirsty. The sent of blood hit his nose and he ran in its direction, it was a deer. Small enough to catch easily yet bid enough to quench his thirst.

He wiped his mouth from the blood and looked back up at the moon. He put his hands into fists. **Damn! **He thought, **I'm still so weak! **

"Who goes there!" He heard a woman's voice yell from the shadows of the trees. "Sasuke Uchiha" He was not in a good mood and just wanted to kill this girl and be done with it.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, he almost fell backwards. Her pink hair was tangled, and her brilliant green eyes dull, he almost said Sakura, but it wasn't her.

He had seen this woman before, when Itachi had almost killed her. "Sasuke?" She whispered.

The woman's face went from surprised to angry, "Where is my daughter?" Sasuke looked down, not wanting to answer. "Where is she!" She screamed.

"I have no idea, Suki." He said quietly, hiding his face of the few tears that slid down.

* * *

Itachi watched as she remembered the scene in the cell. He was using all the self-control he could pull out of himself not to bite her, or seduce her, either one would satisfy.

Even the slightest touch made him want her more, so his hand on her mouth was killing him, of course he would never show it.

"Now, do you think you can resist screaming for two seconds?" He said softly, there was no reason to, it just seemed right.

She nodded; he could see it in her eyes that she was scared. He pulled his hand away and she licked her lips. He wanted her, so badly it hurt.

He leaned forward and put his lips to hers, her eyes widened. What was he doing? She kept her mouth closed not cooperating at all. This felt, wrong, a sick feeling crept its way to her stomach.

She tried to pull away but he had slid his hand to her back, locking her in place. She bit her lips together; he became irritated and bit her with his front teeth being careful to avoid scraping her skin with his venom coated fangs.

She opened her moth to gasp in pain and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She became angry and bit his tongue; she tasted his blood in her mouth. He pulled away, more like pushed.

She smirked, that's what he gets for raping my mouth. He smirked, "Kiss me." He whispered, he said it as she was a dog and it was an order.

She felt her body start to inch it's way closer, _'What is this? I can't control my own body!'_ She though hecticaly. **'I can't gain control of you either, What the hell is this!**' Inner sakura screamed giving the outer one a headache.

Unwillingly she put her lips to his. The sick feeling found its way back to her stomach, except ten times worse. She closed her eyes, not to enhance the moment, but hide the tears that had found their way to her eyes, and then her cheeks.

* * *

Suuki fell to the ground on her knees, _'They've found her, they've got Sakura.' _She suddenly became very angry with Sasuke.

"You were supposed to protect her!" She yelled, "Who the hell knows where she is then?" The tears wouldn't stop, she wanted to hold her daughter, although it would be a little hard since she was so grown up now.

Sasuke remained quiet, he couldn't tell her. It would kill her to know that Itachi, out of all of the Akatsuki had Sakura. It would kill her to know that any Akatsuki had her.

He just stared at the ground not making eye contact. He was almost surprised to feel her hand hit him across his face.

"Who the fuck has my daughter?" She said, her voice a lethal weapon. He sighed, well might as well tell her, he thought.

"Sakura, has been taken by Itachi." She froze and fell to the ground. 'No, anyone but him. He's lying, it wasn't Itachi, it was the blue one, or the one with red hair. It was anyone but him.

Anyone but the man that had killed her family and her husband.


	7. Replacement

**This whole chapter is a flash back to why Itachi wants Sakura so much, and why Suki hates him**

It was only a few months before Sakura was born that Suki had had her encounter with Itachi.

Sasuke had first met Suki, when Itachi had brought her to their family castle. Itachi walked into the library where the younger Sasuke spent most his time, with his arm wrapped loosely around a young girls waist.

Sasuke looked at them in awe, _pink_ hair, it was so exotic, and he loved it. He could never tell Itachi that though, since she was so obviously his mate.

"Sasuke, I would like you to meet my soul mate, Suki. Suki, say hello." Sasuke scanned the girl, a small smile on his face he was happy for his brother. He almost let the smile slip when he saw her eyes. Her eyes that used to be a brilliant shade of green had faded into a heartbreakingly dull mint.

"Hello." She said bowing her heard almost unwillingly. Sasuke hadn't seen any other mates before besides his parents and he wouldn't dare ask them anything.

"So are you guys, like connected?" He said pointing to his head. Itachi responded with a glare meaning, 'Shut up and go back to your book.'

Sasuke did as the almighty eyes told him to, he put the book in front of his face but kept his eyes on the girl as she walked like a robot out of the room clinging to Itachi's side.

For some odd reason there was a force, or pull to this girl. He shrugged it off, remembering that it was Itachi's mate.

**Later That Evening**

Sasuke was in his room, changing into a more comfortable outfit to sleep in, when he heard a crashing coming from the floor above, Itachi's room.

'What is going on up there?' He shrugged, 'its better not to bother Itachi.' Then he heard light footsteps run towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

He emerged out of his room out of curiosity. Only to have another body crash into his, a flash of pink tried to rush past him. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into his room.

Suki wouldn't look at him, "What happened?" He said sternly at his brother's mate. Being so close made the pull towards her even stronger.

She looked up at him, "I-I'm not Itachi's mate." She whispered, her cheeks wet with tears.

"What?" He had heard her fine, just didn't understand. "I don't have much time, but I am not Itachi's mate. Itachi's mate was a young girl by the name of Ty Lee in a neighboring village very close to Konoha. I am the queen of Konoha; married to King Haruto, when my husband started invading the surrounding villages Ty Lee was killed. Itachi had found her dead among the rubble and blamed it on my husband.

"Itachi killed Haruto and everyone else that was in the palace, except me. He decided as my punishment for her death, I would become his mate." She paused; the story had caught up to the present except for one tiny detail she was forgetting to mention.

"He tried to bite me, so I ran. Sasuke, you have to help me get out of here. Please, help me," She paused and took a deep breath. ", help her." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He was confused until he felt a small pulse coming from her abdomen.

Suki was pregnant, is Itachi found out he would surely kill the fetus. Sasuke smiled at the small pulse, realizing the pull wasn't to Suki but to the tiny being growing inside of her.

There was a loud crash from upstairs and a low roar, "SUKKI!" He heard his brother yell in anger. He grabbed Suki's arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"Follow me." A small smile appeared on her face, it was almost hidden by her pure terror.

(AN- If your confused I'm sorry but basically Suki's husband killed Itachi's mate, Itachi got pissed killed everyone except Suki. He used Suki as a replacement mate, not realizing she was pregnant with Sakura. Now Sasuke is trying to help her escape from Itachi. I'm so excited!)

He felt Itachi's presence growing nearer, she was slowing him down. He grabbed her and held her bridal style, and ran his Vampire speed making her nauseous, or maybe it was just morning sickness.

He arrived in the library; he sat her down in a chair gently and went for a book. He opened it and in the very middle was a strip of paper. He handed it to her; it looked like a map of intricate tunnels and pathways, because that's exactly what it was.

He pulled a book down and the bookcase lifted up revealing a tunnel. "No one knows about this but me, if you go now Itachi won't find you. Use this map to go to the castle in Konoha. Then find someone to stay with I'll hold Itachi off." Sasuke words were demanding but in a soft way if that's possible.

She hesitated, "Sasuke…" She whispered. "Go!" He ordered she sped up her pace. When the bookcase closed behind her she whispered, "Thank you, take care of my daughter." Suki felt the pull too.

**OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I have to admit I got the idea of the pull from Breaking Dawn between Jacob and Rennesme (sp?) I'm sooo sorry it took sooooo long! I had major writers block unti DING I woke up in the middle of the night and got the idea!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and if you are confused just message me and I'll explain. If you want a spoiler, sorry you'll just have to wait I'm going to finish this fic before I start my other one.**

**Californian Tumpet OUT!**

**O.o**


	8. Escape For Now

Sakura awoke once more into the reality that was becoming more and more like her dreams everyday, scratch that, had become more and more like her nightmares. She found a note stuck to the bedside table, she grabbed it and read it slowly.

_Get dressed, there is a kimono in the closet. Deidera will be waiting for you outside your door. So if you try to escape he'll find you, he won't kill you but no promises about anything else._

_ Itachi_

She had to admit, for a arrogant ass he had very good handwriting. She did as she was told afraid of the consequences. _'Where is Naruto? Please don't let him be dead.'_

She dressed and examined herself in the mirror, she actually looked...pretty. Her family had told her that she was pretty but the had to they were her family. The kimono wasn't original it was so short and the sleeves were unattached. Itachi just wants to see more of me, she thought poison dripping from her thoughts.

She walked out of the room, her heart beating fast. _'Who is this Deidera?' _A man with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail leaned against the opposing wall. He didn't say a word but offered his arm.

He had such a dark almost demonic aura that made her take his arm in fear. She was lead down numerous hallways and doors that her head wanted to spin. They arrived at a large door, it seemed extremely heavy but he opened it with easy.

"Itachi is there." Deidera said emotionless. He pointed to the middle of the room, it was a magnificent ballroom, and it seemed there was a ball going on. She saw Itachi's black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She started to walk towards him but froze.

There, to the right of Itachi, a tray in hands, holding some kind of red liquid. Stood her brother, just the sight of him lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Naruto." She whispered, and ran to him, shoving people out of her way. Right now she didn't care if she was hit, or even killed she just wanted to be next to Naruto. To have something to remind her that she was still alive.

Itachi saw her coming and almost smiled think she was running to him. She pushed him out of the way and crashed into Naruto. Trying not to make a scene she quietly wept.

"Naruto, I was so scared." Naruto seemed frozen for a moment. Then his arms came and crushed her tiny body.

"Sakura, your alive. Your hearts beating." She could feel his arms giving her a shortness of breath but she didn't care.

"Peasant. Let go of her." A venomous voice said coolly from behind her. Naruto looked up, but didn't let go of her.

"Master Itachi, in all due respect, I would rather die than let you touch her." Naruto had never been so bitter. Sakura just now realized she was shaking.

"You filthy peasant how dare you speak to Master Itachi this way!" A girls voice cried from somewhere in the crowd.

"Sakura, come here." She felt her body start to move unwillingly. She pushed away from Naruto , "No, Naruto." She whimpered, she was so helpless. **'Are you really going to let this arrogant ass control you! The Sakura I know belongs to no one! She is controlled by no one! She is touched by no one!' **

Sakura felt a wave of confidence from her inner's speech. She fought her body's movements. She was able to stop herself. "Sakura." Naruto said in worry.

She felt something snap in head, she wiggled her finger. She was now in control, she thought of a plan. It was terrible but still a plan. She looked to her right, a window. She didn't know how high she was from the ground, but she was willing to risk it.

She took a step towards Itachi, and turned violently. She grabbed onto Naruto and ran towards the window. "Get her!" She heard Itachi yell.

"Sakura, what you do-" He was cut off as she lunged out the window. They both screamed and hit the ground hard.

It knocked the breath out of her, it didn't seem to bother Naruto. She felt herself being lifted, it turned out the room was two stories high.

Naruto held her bridal style, and started to run away from the castle. Sakura was taken away by its beauty.

They seemed to be running through a forest. It seemed like it had been hours that they were running, well that Naruto was.

"Naruto, I can run now." She said quietly. "No, your hurt." She looked at herself, it was true. Glass shards had cut into both her legs, and her left arm. She hadn't even noticed she had been to shocked, to numb, they had gotten away. Without realizing it she had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms. Finally relaxing that this might all be over, she was so wrong.


	9. Meeting

Suki seemed frozen, Sasuke wondered if he should go and lay a hand on her shoulder and tell her it will all be alright even though he wasn't sure himself. He took a step forward when something clicked in his mind, and thoughts filled his head and not his own.

'The window, if I can just get to the window, Naruto and I will be okay.'

'Ahhhhhhh, it hurts.'

'Naruto's okay, that's good.'

'We have to run, or Itachi will…Naruto runs so fast.'

Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes; the soft voice his unbeating heart had longed for was no filling his head again. She had broken free from his brother's grasp.

**'Sakura-hime, Where are you?'** He said in his mind letting it be sent to her, he could almost feel the amount of relief his voice gave her.

'S-Sasuke…It doesn't hurt when I think of you anymore.'

**'Sakura, where are you?'** His voice more stern, he needs to find her, he _had_ to find her.

'I-I don't know, it's wooded, and smells of pine. Naruto runs so fast I can't get a glimpse of anything. He's so cold.'

Suddenly the realization hit him, he looked around, and a field of pine trees he concluded was where she was. There where he was standing was surrounded by pine.

He inhaled deeply trying to pick up her scent, "Sasuke, why are you crying?" Suki said coming back to reality. "I-I found her."

Before Suki knew, she was on Sasuke's back and running to the very faint scent of her daughter.

"Naruto, stop you need to rest." Sakura said kindly. He came to a stop, he wasn't out of breath, and he didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Naruto, are you ok? You're not panting." Naruto expression became dark, 'Did I say something wrong?'

**'Don't get near Naruto! Get away from him now!'** The hectic voice of Sasuke yelled in her head. 'Why? He's my brother.'

"Because," A cool voice said behind her, making her stomach do flips, "Naruto is a vampire."

She slowly turned; there under the light of the moon was Sasuke. Her dreams had not done him justice; his eyes were a soft black, if that was possible. His hair looked soft and she wondered if she could run her fingers through it.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered, Sakura didn't think just ran. She crashed into him, her small arms wrapping around his muscled torso.

"Sasuke! I was so scared!" She sobbed, Sasuke wrapped around her. He had wanted this so much, to hold her, to hear the lullaby of her heartbeat that had soothed him to sleep at night, to inhale her scent, to protect her forever.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura looked up not letting go of Sasuke, "Who's there?" A few moments later Suki emerged from the shadows, she seemed so familiar to Sakura but she was sure they had never met.

Sakura let go of Sasuke, this woman had _pink _hair, and the same jade eyes that she herself owned. Arms wrapped themselves around Sakura's neck it a hug.

"My Sakura! My baby! You've gotten so beautiful!" The woman said in between sobs. Something clicked in Sakura's mind, "S-Suki..." Sakura paused. "…mom."

Sakura started crying too, her mother, her mom, was finally here. Sakura had thought she had died, but clearly that wasn't true.

Sakura had totally forgotten about Naruto. She let go of her mother and walked over to Naruto, she saw the tears slipping down his cheek. "Go Sakura I'll only hurt you." Naruto whimpered.

Sakura smacked him. Then threw her arms around him, "Never will I leave you alone, ever."

**AWWWW, Sakura met her mom! And Sasuke! She realized Naruto was a vampire! A lot of hugging too! Love this chapter! RVIEW REVIEW REVIEWW!**

**Lots of Hugs**

**3 Californian Trumpet 3**


	10. Bloodshed

"What a touching moment." A cool voice said from behind the trees, the voice was familiar to all of them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, as did Suki, and Sakura and Naruto started to tremble in fear.

"Sakura, come here." Itachi said menacingly, she felt the pull again; she felt the urge to get up. Itachi had not lost all control yet. "Itachi let her go!" Suki demanded, with lightning speed Sasuke made his way in front of Sakura. He grabbed her arm and hugged her to his chest, now that she here, she would never get out of his sight again.

"Suki? I thought we killed you, Hn. I guess you got away, not only that but you managed to hide my sweet little cherry blossom from me."

"I didn't want your nasty hands on her! You're the one that killed her father!" Suki was mad, like 'get the fuck out of my way or I'll eat you' mad.

"I think it's her choice, if my nasty hands get to touch her or not." Itachi said, he was so calm, a scary calm.

"Never," Sakura's voice said full of newly found confidence, ", will I ever let you touch me."

"What about that dazzling kiss you gave me this morning?" He said mockingly. Sakura eyes narrowed, and Sasuke's widened slightly.

"You forced me. I was crying if your arrogant ass doesn't remember." Sakura words were like poison, but Itachi was unfazed.

"Even after last night? You tasted so yummy." Itachi smirked, he was trying to push her, push Sasuke, and push Suki over the edge. Naruto stood, "Bastard, how dare you touch her." His voice was low and monotone.

A dark aura surrounded him, "Bastard, I-I'll kill you." Naruto lunged for Itachi; Itachi dodged it like dodged by slowly stepping out of the way.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as Naruto lunged for Itachi again, Itachi dodged and punched Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, she pushed away from Sasuke and ran for her brother. "Sakura, come back!"

She ran right past Itachi, he didn't make a move to grab her; he didn't even look at her. The dark black eyes glared from Sasuke to Suki.

Sakura ran to Naruto, she ripped the sleeves off her arms and slid to Naruto. He seemed unconscious, she put her hand on his cheek, and a hand came up and grabbed her wrist, it and incredibly tight grip.

"S-Sakura…" Naruto mumbled, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, "…run." His head bolted up, his eyes were red and he lunged at Sakura. She screamed.

Sasuke started to run to her, "Keep your eyes on your opponent!" Itachi growled and attacked Sasuke.

Sakura was pinned; Naruto had a horrible gleam in his eyes. Naruto started to lean down, towards Sakura's neck. She whimpered, "Naruto, please stop." She sobbed.

A body crashed into his, "Sakura run!" It was Suki, trying to hold off Naruto. "Mom…" She whispered lovingly, and did as she was told. Sakura a crash and a scream, "Mom?" She turned only too knocked to the ground, Naruto had she pinned once again, his hands covered in blood.

"Naruto, stop, please stop, and stop!" She cried in desperation. She got her arm free from his hand and embraced him.

His grip on her other arm tightened then loosened, "Sakura, what happened?" She heard him say. "I'm not sure."

"I smell blood." He said sadly. She suddenly remembered Suki and ran towards her. Sakura found her sitting in a small pool of blood.

"It seems Naruto got hungry." Itachi said hearing the scream, "Sakura?" No, this one wasn't the same, "Suki."

Itachi chuckled then it turned into a full blown laugh, "Why the hell are you laughing?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Maybe that wench is finally dead." Itachi smirked as they lunged each other once more.

"Mom! Mommy!" She cried. "Naruto get Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke heard her cry out for him ran, ignoring protests from Itachi. He found Sakura, holding her mother's head in her lap, "I don't know what to do Sasuke, help me?" Sakura was crying, too many tears had come from her eyes; it hurt him to see her cry.

"Sasuke your hurt." Sakura said in a small voice. He nodded; she was talking about the wound on his upper arm.

Sasuke was taken off his feet, and crashed into a tree, pinned by Itachi. "Sakura watch as I rip your beloved's throat out."

Sakura thought quickly, Itachi reached his arm back…Sakura ran…Sakura didn't know she could move so fast, she had slid in between Itachi and Sasuke and pressed her lips to Itachi's. Begging the gods that this allowed Sasuke to get away.

Itachi got too caught up in it and slid his tongue in her mouth, she bit it ferociously. She tasted blood, and felt a hand strike her cheek, she fell to the ground.

"So you want to die in his place?" Itachi said one hand on Sasuke's neck. Sakura slowly nodded.

Itachi slowly smirked, he quickly kicked Sasuke in the leg feeling the bones snap under the tremendous pressure. Itachi slowly walked to Sakura and stood over her for a moment. ((Let's just say Naruto passed out from going all crazy like that.))

"No, Sakura." Sasuke whimpered on the ground. Itachi raised his hand, his nails like knives and brought his hand down faster than the eye could see on the defenseless pink haired woman.


	11. The End  Maybe

_ "No, Sakura." Sasuke whimpered on the ground. Itachi raised his hand, his nails like knives and brought his hand down faster than the eye could see on the defenseless pink haired woman._

…but it was the wrong pink haired woman. Suki coughed, blood dripping from her mouth and Itachi's arm through her chest.

"M-Mom?" Sakura mumbled not believing the scene before her. "Suki…" Itachi's voice drifted off. "…you really are annoying." His voice seemed full of hurt and even a hint of regret.

"Sakura…" Suki struggled to say. Suki was dying even she herself could see that. "…I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Itachi tried to remove his arm but gripped it with the last ounce of strength she had.

"I will never, even in death, let you touch my daughter again." Suki paused taking a ragged breath. _**The stubborn woman…**_ Itachi thought sadly.

"Sakura, you never met your father, and he never met you, yet I can tell he loves you." Sakura had started crying again, so many tears. "No! You're not going to see dad!"

Suki gripped loosened, she was slipping and Itachi violently pulled his arm out of her. Suki fell to the ground.

Suki had only minutes left, and she wanted to spend them with her daughter. Sakura stumbled over to her mother. Sakura put Suki's head in her lap.

"You've gotten so beautiful; you've got your father's strength." Suki turned to Sasuke who lay on the ground in shock. ""Protect her with your life, or I will come back to get you." Suki halfway smiled.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi was hesitating. "Maybe now I can see my family without being…" Suki's voice drifted off and didn't speak again.

"Mom! Suki! No, you can't leave me!" Sakura cried out. "Don't cry for her." Itachi's voice whispered.

Sakura looked up her eyes full of hate. Sasuke wanted to get up and ram a tree through Itachi's heart but his legs were still healing.

"She died for you, and you crying over her would defeat the point of dying." Itachi mood had suddenly changed, he actually looked sorry for killing her.

"Shut up! You bastard you're the one that killed her! Go to hell!" Sakura was still crying, how can you not cry after your mother that you haven't seen since you were a newborn just died before your eyes.

"Shut up you little bitch. You can join her!" Itachi raised his hand to cut the girl's head off.

Sasuke's legs weren't completely healed but they could hold his weight, he moved and put his arm through Itachi's neck.

So much, had happened to Sakura tonight. She met Sasuke, her mother, was almost killed by Naruto and Itachi, she found out Naruto was a vampire, her mother was dead and she wasn't sure about Naruto, so much it made her head spin. She was feeling dizzy; the scent of blood was overwhelming.

Suddenly she saw the ground coming to meet her fast and everything went black. The last thing she heard was Sasuke yelling her name, and Itachi whispering in his final breath "Suki…"

Naruto awoke to a bright light, 'Am I dead?'

"Naruto!" He heard a girl's voice yell and a pair of arms wrap around his neck. His eyes adjusted to the bright light, he was in his room, in his bed, and Sakura had her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"What happened?" Naruto asked groggily. "You passed out after changing back. Sasuke carried us back home."

Her face was smiling but if someone looked underneath the underneath they could still see the sadness from that night's event.

The door burst open, "We're home!" Kushina said joyfully. "Sasuke, you're here?" Minato asked seeing the vampire prince standing almost in a protective stance next to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Mom, Dad! Your home." She went and hugged her adoptive mother.

"Sakura…what are you wearing!" Minato asked accusingly. Sakura looked at herself; she was still wearing the too short kimono Itachi had told her to wear.

"It's a long story…" Her voice drifted off. "You might want to sit down." They did as they were told their faces filled with confusion, Sakura started the story.

"Sakura…Suki was alive?" Sakura nodded. Kushina hugged Sakura feeling her pain. "Its fine mom, she died to save me I know Suki wouldn't have wanted me to be sad, so I'm trying my best not to be." Minato joined the hug.

"Your such a strong girl, oh sorry woman." He corrected himself. "Hey! Don't forget me!" Naruto shouted and joined the hug.

Sasuke watched as they hugged, it was how a family should be; it was nothing like his was.

"Sasuke, are you going to stand there and sulk or join the group hug?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Sasuke didn't like hugs, except from his mate but reluctantly joined, Sakura wrapping her arm around his waist.

Sasuke was surprised, he thought hugging these people he didn't know would be awkward, but it was surprisingly warm, he finally felt complete, he felt alive.

"I hereby crown you King Sasuke and Queen Sakura Uchiha!" The high priest said placing a crown on the newly married couple. Sakura took up her position as princess of Konoha, and Sasuke was already a prince.

The crowd cheered, their princess finally returned to them. Sasuke took Sakura's arm and spun her around and kissed her passionately. Making the crowd aw or cheer.

Sakura and Sasuke retreated to their room to prepare for the reception. Servants were fitting Sakura into her kimono as well as Sasuke for his.

Sasuke grumbled, he didn't like people touching him. "Sasuke, calm down, it's not that ba-" She gasped the servant tightening the corset a wee bit too tight.

"So sorry miss." The servant said scared that the overprotective husband would become, you know overprotective.

"I don't know why you need one of those. You're already beautiful." Sasuke said walking towards Sakura the servants finished dressing him.

"You're dismissed; I can dress myself, thank you." Sakura said politely dismissing the servants.

A blush crept to her cheeks, Sasuke was so irresistible. Sasuke kissed her again; he would never get tired of her scent, or the way she blushed after every time they kissed.

Dressed, they walked towards the ballroom. Sakura didn't want to go she wanted to go back to bed, she was exhausted.

Sasuke seemed to notice her lack of enthusiasm for the reception. "We don't have to go."

"Yes we do. It's our reception." Sasuke smirked. "We are also the king and queen we can do whatever we want."

She smiled, "What did you have in mind?" She asked almost knowing the answer. Sasuke pushed her up against the wall and kissed her lips, then her jaw bone, then her neck.

She felt him smile against her neck. "This." And he swept her off her feet and carried her back to their room.

"Deidera, where's Itachi?" Kisame asked noticing his companion's prolonged abscence. Deidera looked up like he was waking up from some sort of dream.

"Oh, he's dead by now. Sasuke was probably the one to do it too." Kisame's eyes widened, why was Deidera so calm? "What!" Kisame grabbed his sword and walked towards the door, determined.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasori asked from his chair. "What does it look like? I'm going to cut that kid's head off." Kisame growled. Deidera just shook his head.

"Itachi didn't tell you much did he?" Deidera asked rhetorically. "What?" Sasori also shook his head. "He wanted this, he wanted to die by his brothers hand."

**Took Forever! If I get 55 review I'll make another chapter about in the future! I if don't, this is the end! Sorry if you didn't like the ending. But I wana move on to my next fanfic, its either gonna be called ****slave**** or ****servant**** I don't know.**

**I Love All My Reviewers!**

**^.^ CalifornianTrumpet^.^**


	12. PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION!**

**It has come to my attention this story and my other stories are very poorly written and are in need of major repair. So as of now, I will be rewriting them instead of making new chapters. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please forgive me. :3**


End file.
